Une nuit
by BloodyAddict
Summary: Une nuit, un ciel étoilé prolongé par les immeubles sombres aux lumières allumées, une nuit brillante, une nuit sombre, une lune. Tout d'une nuit normale. Cependant, pour Izaya Orihara et tous les autres, elle n'envisage rien de bon. Long OS.


**Bonjour, bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic _Durarara ! _**

**Alors là encore, pas d'action hyper hardcore dramatique, ou encore quelque chose d'hyper inhabituel, c'est encore une fois une petite expérience d'écriture dont je voulais vous faire part à travers ce loooooooong OS au style bien différent du précédent. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire comment je peux m'améliorer ! ;)**

**Sur ce, je m'éclipse. Bonne lecture !**

**Je m'excuse pour la GROSSE GOURDE que j'ai fait à la relecture, j'ai copié-collé mon texte DEUX FOIS et je m'en rends compte que MAINTENANT ! Incident réparé, néanmoins.  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les personnages de _Durarara !_ appartiennent à Ryôgo Narita.**  
**

**.**

**.**

**...**

* * *

Une nuit, un ciel étoilé prolongé par les immeubles sombres aux lumières allumées, une nuit brillante, une nuit sombre, une lune, une fenêtre fermée. Un esprit pourtant ouvert. Un simple regard. Un regard sur cette nuit brillante, presque identique au jour avec la présence de bon nombre de lumières, néons, dans une ville qui ne s'endort jamais.

Un regard supérieur. _La nuit ne se fait pas sans moi. _Un regard protecteur. _Je veille sur vous, humains._ Un rire unique, un rire mélodieux, un rire fou, qui sonne faux. _C'est amusant, c'est excitant, c'est merveilleux._ Une chaise de bureau qui tourne sur elle-même, sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter._ C'est amusant, c'est excitant, c'est merveilleux._ Un plafond qui tourne, un plafond qui n'a pas lieu d'être dans un esprit ouvert qui souhaite toucher le ciel.

La chaise s'arrête. La nuit, elle, continue. Et de nouveau un rire. L'informateur ne semble pas s'ennuyer. Il a tout devant lui, sous ses yeux. La nuit est belle, les gens tapis dans l'obscurité attendant l'heure du crime sont beaux. La nuit est belle, les femmes faisant le trottoir sont belles. Le nuit est belle, tous ces humains à la face cachée sont beaux. Et tous sont sous ce regard grenat qui voit tout, sait tout et comprend tout. Des yeux qui ne dorment jamais, une attention sans failles à toutes ces têtes qui passent, s'en vont, reviennent.

Voilà comment on pourrait qualifier, au premier coup d'œil, ce qu'on voit en arrivant au bureau d'Izaya Orihara une fois la nuit tombée.

Un bruit de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre. Namie, elle, ne pense rien de tout cela.

Un ton sans ton, une phrase dépourvue de motivation.

_- Vous m'avez appelée, Orihara-san ?_

_- Oui. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller faire un petit tour à Ikebukuro... Pourriez-vous surveiller mon bureau en mon absence ? Je ne devrais pas être long._

_- Très bien... Mais je ne vois pas ce que vous trouverez d'intéressant à cette heure-ci._

_- Mais tout, Namie, tout !_

De nouveau un rire, plus calme cette fois-ci. Un manteau fourré à ses extrémités, facilement identifiable. L'informateur passe à l'action, peu importe l'heure, le jour où l'intensité de la lumière qui éclaire les rues. Un regard a besoin de se déplacer, de se rapprocher, de s'éloigner, s'il veut tout voir. Voilà sans doute la seule chose qu'il pense être un défaut, qui le rapproche trop des humains.

Un bruit de pas, une porte qui se referme. Un sourire diabolique qui n'envisage rien de bon.

* * *

Une nuit, un ciel étoilé prolongé par les immeubles sombres aux lumières allumées, une nuit brillante, une nuit sombre, une lune, un hangar rempli de monde. Du jaune de toutes parts, ajoutant des étoiles au sombre ciel conditionné, ajoutant de la lumière, de la couleur, s'ajoutant au néons agonisants de la pièce.

Des contestations. Un seul garçon assis. Un regard supérieur, légèrement surélevé afin de voir tout le monde présent dans la box. Une voix qui s'élève. Une voix qui ordonne, conseille, met quelques plaisanteries dans ses phrases par moments. Un humain qui ne sait rien de ce qui l'attend mais prend quand même des initiatives. Un regard protecteur. _Je veille sur vous, camarades._ Un regard déterminé, un poing serré. _Ceux qui vous ont fait du mal vont payer leurs crimes._ Un regard sage. _Mais pour l'heure, patience._ _"Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage"_, le blond le sait bien. Pourtant, le temps, il ne l'ont pas. Un cruel dilemme. _Étudiant ou chef de gang ?_ Un dilemme vital. _Sévir ou attendre ? _

Le chef se tait, les contestations continuent, la nuit aussi. Un silence bruyant, pesant. Comme le silence d'une nuit à Ikebukuro. Le leader des _Yellow Scarves_ se relève puis quitte les lieux, en toute discrétion et toujours en silence. Peu à peu, les membres du groupe se dispersent.

Un bruit de pas. Un bitume fissuré par endroits. Une voix qui interpelle. Un manteau fourré à ses extrémités. Le blond qui se retourne.

_- Izaya..._

_- Mais c'est ce cher Kida-kun~! Alors, comment vont les petites affaires ?_

_- Et bien, comme tu me l'as conseillé, j'attends._

_- Mais penses-tu que tes "camarades", eux, vont attendre ?_

Un sourire diabolique. Des dents qui se serrent. Une impasse. Un informateur qui disparait pourtant dans la nuit, qui s'en va comme il est arrivé.

Un bruit de pas. Un bitume fissuré par endroits. Un bruit de pas qui se fait de plus en plus insistant. Des pas de plus en plus rapprochés. Un garçon qui court à toute vitesse vers chez lui. Voilà comment on pourrait qualifier, au premier coup d'œil, Kida Masaomi si on le croise une fois la nuit tombée.

Un bruit de pas, une porte qui se referme. Une situation qui n'envisage rien de bon.

* * *

Une nuit, un ciel étoilé prolongé par les immeubles sombres aux lumières allumées, une nuit brillante, une nuit sombre, une lune, coupée en deux par une ombre opaque. Un bruit de moto qui déchire cette nuit silencieuse et paisible d'apparence. Un éclair noir qui n'a pourtant pas l'intention de foudroyer qui que ce soit. Pas pour l'instant. Voilà comment on pourrait qualifier, au premier coup d'œil, Celty Sturluson si on la croise une fois la nuit tombée.

Une silhouette noire. Un casque jaune. Pas de regard. _Je n'ai pas d'yeux_. Pas de rire. _Je n'ai pas de bouche_. Une moto qui s'arrête. Des doigts fins qui tapent sur un écran. _Mais malgré cela, j'ai une voix et un champ de vision_.

Un portable qui se tend vers des yeux couleur grenat.

_[ Quelle est ma commission cette fois-ci ? ]_

Un léger sourire de la part du lecteur de ce message. Un haussement d'épaules. Une capuche fourrée à ses bords qui sautille légèrement avec le mouvement de son propriétaire.

_"Rien de bien dangereux. Je souhaiterais que tu apportes cette valise à Shiki-san. Voici un petit acompte."_

Des billets de banque et une valise noire qui passent d'une paire de mains à une autre, puis qui disparaissent dans la silhouette noire. Un portable qui se tend de nouveau vers les yeux couleur grenat de l'informateur.

_[ Compte sur moi ]_

Un bruit de moto qui déchire une nuit silencieuse et paisible d'apparence. Un éclair noir qui n'a pas l'intention de foudroyer qui que ce soit. Pas pour l'instant. Un sourire diabolique venant de celui qui est resté sans bouger. _Tout se passe comme prévu. J'adore la nuit. _

Une moto qui se voit obligée de s'arrêter. Un nuage de têtes qui se dresse devant la motarde. Des têtes au sourires au moins aussi machiavéliques que celui d'Izaya. Un casque penché pour montrer l'incompréhension de son propriétaire. Une foule qui se rapproche. Un homme qui commence à rire. _On va t'avoir._ Des rires qui se transmettent peu à peu à travers le groupe. _Ouais, on va t'avoir._ Quelques accessoires ou vêtements jaunes sur ceux qui ont désobéi à leur chef et qui préfèrent la force et la rage. Un jaune qui n'envisage rien de bon.

* * *

Une nuit, un ciel étoilé prolongé par les immeubles sombres aux lumières allumées, une nuit brillante, une nuit sombre, une lune, une cigarette qui se consume. Lentement, sans se presser. Il est trop tôt, ou trop tard, pour penser à se dépêcher. Un regard stoppé par des carreaux de lunettes bleus. Un regard teinté de bleu qui pourtant voit très bien ce qu'il a devant lui. _Tiens, voilà Celty._ Un homme habillé en barman se rapproche d'une moto noire. Un bras se lève pour saluer la conductrice de cette dernière.

_- Yo._

Des doigts s'empressent d'écrire au grand homme à travers un portable.

_[ Shizuo ? Tu n'es pas encore couché à cette heure-ci ? ]_

Un rire rauque et enfantin. Un rire qui se calme peu à peu.

_- Moi, couché à cette heure-là ? J'suis plus un gosse ! Et toi, alors ?_

De nouveau des doigts qui s'empressent d'écrire.

_[ Je terminais quelque chose, mais maintenant je rentre. ]_

Un nouvel haussement d'épaules. Un nœud papillon qui monte, qui descend, avec le mouvement de son propriétaire.

_- Ah. Bah rentre alors, Shinra va s'inquiéter. Bonne nuit._

Un léger mouvement de casque. Un hochement de tête. Une moto qui démarre. Un bras qui se tend pour saluer la conductrice de la moto noire.

Des bruits de pas, bitume bientôt fissuré par endroits. Le faux blond voit la nuit en bleu. Il la trouve encore plus belle ainsi. _J'aime bien la nuit, c'est calme, les problèmes se résolvent d'eux-mêmes._ L'homme habillé en barman marche tranquillement.

Une cigarette qui se consume. Le regard teinté de bleu croit mal voir. L'ancien barman s'arrête net et enlève ses lunettes pour les ranger dans la poche de sa veste sans manches. Une cigarette qui se casse en deux, tombe à terre et s'écrase. Un panneau _"Stationnement gênant"_ qui s'arrache du bitume.

_- IIIIIIZAYAAAAAAAA !_

_- Shizu-chan... ~_

Un léger sourire. Un regard supérieur. Un menton qui se soulève pour accentuer le mépris. Des sourcils blonds qui se froncent, des dents qui se serrent.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore à Ikebukuro, vermine ?!_

_- Ah, là là, Shizu-chan... Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe sur toi ? Tant pis, on va jouer..._

Une course effrénée. On joue à chat dans les ruelles éteintes d'Ikebukuro. Voilà comment on pourrait qualifier, au premier coup d'œil, Shizuo Heiwajima et Izaya Orihara si on les croise une fois la nuit tombée.

Puis soudain. Une impasse. L'informateur s'arrête. L'homme habillé en barman s'arrête. Des souffles courts. Un _haha_ rauque. Un rire diabolique. Un silence. Un autre rire, plus amusé, de la part de celui qui a tout prévu. Pourtant, c'est une confrontation qui n'envisage rien de bon.

* * *

Une nuit, un ciel étoilé prolongé par les immeubles sombres aux lumières allumées, une nuit brillante, une nuit sombre, une lune, un accent étrange, un drôle de panneau. Une peau aussi sombre que la nuit, des yeux aussi clairs que les étoiles.

_"Les sushis russes sont bons ! Ils ne rendent pas malade ! Venez manger des sushis russes ! Ils sont bons pour la santé !"_

Une phrase répétée avec enthousiasme depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années. Un regard qui n'a pas changé. Un sourire toujours aussi large. _J'aime bien la nuit, les gens viennent dîner à cette heure-là._ Un panneau qui se brandit fièrement, des gens qui passent sans pour autant s'arrêter. Une simplicité d'esprit. _Ils devraient venir dîner à cette heure-là. Les sushis se mangent à n'importe quelle heure._

Une silhouette qui s'arrête. Un sourire sympathique. Un manteau fourré à ses extrémités. Un sourire quelque peu narquois. Un beau coquard à l'œil. Quelques coupures sur les joues. Un dialogue en russe.

_- Tiens, salut Simon~!_

_- Bonsoir Izaya. Tu t'es encore battu ? C'est pas bien. Il ne faut pas se battre._

Un simple haussement d'épaules.

_- Je le sais bien, mais que veux-tu ? Il faut se battre pour atteindre son objectif..._

_- Ton objectif est débile. _

Un regard qui sur le coup ne sait plus rien, qui fait face à un imprévu. Des yeux couleur grenat qui interrogent l'employé du sushi russe. Un sourire qui se dessine peu à peu.

_- Comment ça ?_

Un grand homme de couleur qui se penche vers un homme au manteau parsemé de fourrure. Voilà comment on pourrait qualifier, au premier coup d'œil, Simon Brezhnev et Izaya Orihara si on les croise une fois la nuit tombée.

_- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, les humains ne sont pas à toi, et tu es un humain. Et puis tout le monde sait ici que tu te bats que contre Shizuo pour te prouver que tu es le plus fort. C'est débile. Ton objectif est débile._

Un murmure qui se veut convaincant.

_- ... Mais mon cher Simon, qui te dit ça ? Je suis juste venu me balader quand il m'est tombé dessus. Tu te trompes lourdement à mon sujet... ~_

Un informateur qui s'éloigne et disparaît dans la nuit comme il est apparu. Un homme de couleur qui continue son slogan habituel avec ce même large sourire. Un sourire qui cache une intelligence non négligeable. Une intelligence qui n'envisage rien de bon.

* * *

Une nuit, un ciel étoilé prolongé par les immeubles sombres aux lumières allumées, une nuit brillante, une nuit sombre, une lune, une fenêtre fermée. Des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre. Une femme qui se retourne.

_- Namie-chan, je suis rentré~!_

_- Hum, c'est pas trop tôt. Comment s'est passée votre soirée ?_

Un haussement d'épaules. Une veste fourrée à ses extrémités qui s'ôte et se pose sur un porte-manteau. Un esprit ouvert. Un regard supérieur, qui de nouveau voit tout, sait tout, comprend tout. Pourtant, Namie n'en pense rien, et elle n'est pas la seule. Des yeux grenat qui se posent sur la nuit sombre et brillante visible à travers la baie vitrée du bureau.

_- Hé bien... Comme d'habitude. _

Un léger mensonge, mais bel et bien une habitude. Une soirée comme les autres. Un quotidien inhabituel pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou ne s'appellent pas Orihara Izaya. Un quotidien qui n'a jamais rien envisagé de bon.


End file.
